No more Hot Chocolate before Naps or before Bed Again
No more Hot Chocolate before Naps or before Bed Again My morning back at camp started out very strange today.... well here's how it went. "I love Tom!" Francesca my little sister screamed at the top of her lungs. "...Is Fran okay, Hallie?" my half sister nodded. "Yeah, shes fine" my eyes widened in horror as Fran kissed Tom on the lips....and strangely Tom was wearing a clown outfit, big shoes and all. "Hallie...why is Tom wearing a clown suit?" I waited a few minutes for a reply but with no luck there wasn't a response, I turned towards Hallie, but she wasn't there. "Hallie?" I groaned, where the hell was she now? I walked towards the Ares cabin. I bet she went to go steal a weapon of something. "Im a pretty princess!" Clarisse sung while she danced around in a pink tutu. "....Now Ive seen everything" but that wasn't the end to it, the rest of the Ares cabin danced with her in outfits that appeared to be from the nut cracker when they were in that land of candy or whatever. "....Well this is beyond bizarre now..." I shook my head and turned towards the big house, "Maybe a cup of coffee will clear my head" "Huzzah!" Chiron pounded on his chest, "Tarzan!" He had the body of a human fully, and swung on a vine that came from somewhere...."My eyes are burning now..." all he wore was a simple loin cloth. "Who shall I make as my bride?!" He then grabbed Connors hand, and pulled him up with him. "Let go of me you hooligan!" Connor wore a scholars outfit. "Can this day get any weirder..." I fell, my face flat on the ground. "Ow! What the heck?!" someone with a kind voice lift me up and back on my feet, "I am sorry my dear sir. I am just very late!" He then ran off and I stared opened mouth, "Dionysus?!" He looked like a humanized bunny and wore a little jacket and glasses like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, he ran off a clock in his hands. "Wait up!" an Apollo chick a year or two behind me, ran after him in a blue dress and an apron. "...Is Disney just being ripped off or something?" I blinked my eyes, this was definitely one weird day. "Oh god dammit I broke a heel!"...it couldn't be, I turned around, Hallie was dressed as an Aphrodite girl...she then shrugged, "oh well, no use for this now. Ive got to go to the mall to get a dress for my date"..."Hallie?!" In the name of the gods why is this happening?! I started running towards the woods, passing monsters dressed as normal people, and having there own little city of things. Humans cooking a few of them, Demigods kissing some of them....I kept turning corners and corners of the trees until I made it to a dead end....at the end was Fran dressed in a wedding dress, Hallie the bridesmaid and Tom the groom, Our Mom was the priest and Jupiter was there also. No! This couldn't be happening, "Does anyone object to these to getting married or forever hold your peace" I tried screaming but it was like no one could hear me and I started getting smaller and smaller. "No!" I finally screamed but my voice was high pitched, I looked up and saw Hallie and Fran mocking me. "Sam is such a geek" Hallie said, laughing, "Yeah hes an idiot and I cant believe hes my brother" Fran said, "Hallie! Francesca! Please!" Then the bugs from beside me on the grass started singing, "Sam! Sam! Sam!" "Sam wake up!" I opened my crusty eyes, and looked around, Hallie and Fran stood above me. I was laying on the couch. "Fran? Hallie?" "Yeah Sam?" Fran asked, I looked at her hand and sighed in relief, then I hugged them both. "I love you both" Hallie, laughed, "I love you both too" Fran said also, "and I loved you both also" I smiled at them. "So whats wrong Sam? Why are you so relieved about something?" I looked at the table, and chuckled a bit. "Nothing, but no more hot chocolate before naps or before bed again. I should've listened to what Chiron said"